


now you gon' play me like a violin

by rosacesuga



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, author is doing her best, i guess, its cute and soft, jaebum nuts whenever youngjae wears his clothes, youngjae loves getting his ass eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosacesuga/pseuds/rosacesuga
Summary: The thing was that Youngjae looked really, really, really good in Jaebum’s clothes.





	now you gon' play me like a violin

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be full-on smut but my mental health aint stable enough for that shit so theres that

The thing was that Youngjae looked really, _really, **really**_ good in Jaebum’s clothes. He became used to seeing his boyfriend wearing one of his t-shirts, usually the ones he wanted to wear that day, or seeing him sport one of his plaid-shirts, the ones that didn’t have little holes around the collar or paint splatter all over them. He didn’t mind it, he found it endearing that Youngjae wanted to be close to him when they couldn’t be physically together. (Which almost never happened but he’ll let Youngjae keep this one.)

 

But one thing that wasn’t fair about this was how good Youngjae looked wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. Anything, any colour, any shape, any fabric fit him well. Youngjae was almost the same height as Jaebum, only slightly smaller than his boyfriend. His arms weren’t as muscular as Jaebum’s and his tummy and hips were soft, sometimes the tiny bits of extra skin on his hips brimmed over the hem of his too tight jeans, he didn’t have a huge gap between his thighs like most people so passionately wished to have but Jaebum still found him beautiful. Sometimes, Jaebum got a feeling that Youngjae loved to wear his clothes because they were bit too big, bit too baggy and saggy and could easily hide whatever imperfections Youngjae might have but he prayed to whatever is above that it wasn’t the case. Everyday Jaebum pressed his lips to Youngjae’s skin in silent praises and compliments, letting his mouth and the gentle tips of his fingers to say whatever he couldn’t form into words. He just hoped Youngjae understood.

 

-

 

“I was looking for that.”

 

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, his eyelashes fluttering as he smiled shyly. His fingers fiddled with the too long sleeves of Jaebum’s college sweatshirt. He wasn’t wearing anything else, with just a pair of grey underwear underneath. The hem of the dark red sweatshirt went past his thighs, the soft material feeling so nicely around his smooth skin. He looked at his boyfriend with big brown eyes that seemed to twinkle in the afternoon sunlight, like someone hung the whole entire universe in them. Youngjae’s deep red lips, the colour of freshy cut strawberries twitched into a sheepish smile. Jaebum just chuckled, a little laugh bubbling past his lip before he let himself in. “You left it here one night and I found it yesterday when I was doing laundry so I decided to keep it,” Youngjae explained with the same cheeky smile stretched upon his lips as he watched Jaebum take off his jacket and shoes. He also noticed he brought the bookbag with him and couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. They agreed that Jaebum would help him with his English class since Jaebum was exceptionally good at the foreign language but he also hoped that Jaebum would take the opportunity of having the whole apartment to themselves since Yugyeom was spending the weekend with his boyfriend. _Oh well._

 

“I’m not even surprised at this point. Do you even wear your own clothes?” Jaebum let his hands rest on the curves of Youngjae’s hips, his thumbs drawing tiny circles into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt before he eventually draped his whole arms around Youngjae’s waist, bringing the boy closer, caging him in his embrace. They were pressed chest to chest and Jaebum felt the laugh rattle inside Youngjae’s chest before he let the sweet sound escape him. Youngjae felt warm and pliant against him, it was so good to finally have him back in his arms, to feel the familiar weight and warmth. “Well, I for sure don’t wear your underwear, that’s gross,” Youngjae said, his expression offended even though the corners of his lips were twitching adorably. Jaebum bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making an inappropriate remark _(something about Youngjae having his cock down his throat)_ and insisted on just laughing quietly instead. “You look great in it, keep it,” Jaebum complimented Youngjae in deep, hushed voice, his arms tightening around his waist so his grip was almost iron. He let his forehead rest gently against Youngjae’s who smiled shyly at him, not daring to look away from Jaebum’s dark eyes, his cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of pink. “I do?” Youngjae teased him, the slightest hint of smirk written upon his lips, the quirk of his eyebrow almost invisible. The way Jaebum’s fingers dug into the small of Youngjae’s back sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps on his arms invisible underneath the thick material of the clothing. Jaebum’s lips ghosted over Youngjae’s, hot breath hitting his face like a gentle feather flowing through the air. “You look so good, baby,” Jaebum whispered, the tension between them almost unbearable. Jaebum kept pulling Younjae closer to him even though it wasn’t possible anymore, like his arms were one pole of an invisible magnet and Youngjae’s body was the other. The need to have Youngjae closer and closer grew stronger when Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders, bringing his face closer to his so their lips were almost touching.

 

They finally kissed after what seemed an eternity, Jaebum’s fingers curling underneath Youngjae’s chin to bring his face closer to him and to hold him in place as he kissed him lustfully, the sweet, honey-like taste of Youngjae back at the tip of his tongue, making him want to crave more and more, crave everything the beautiful boy in front of him had to offer. His blunt fingernails dug into the silky, plush skin of Youngjae’s hips who let the prettiest little gasp whenever Jaebum let his teeth dig into his soft bottom lip. Jaebum alternated between kissing Youngjae like his life depended on him, with too much tongue, too much teeth and not enough lips, kissing him deeply and longily, like he finally found something he was searching for this whole time and pecking his lips gently whenever they both got out of breath but didn’t want to separate. As soon as they separated properly to take a deep breath, their lips deep red from being bitten so much, slicked with spit, Jaebum didn’t have time to comprehend what was happening before Youngjae was kissing him again, Youngjae’s hands on each side of his face to keep him close to him, licking into his mouth, biting on his lips, driving him absolutely insane. There was something devilish underneath Youngjae’s kisses, like he was stealing more than what he was giving back, something tempting in the way he twisted his fingers in Jaebum’s dark hair, tugging and drawing him even closer. The hard pull earned Youngjae a quiet growl set deep down in Jaebum’s throat, making him bite into his lip harder than before. The way Jaebum kissed him, his mouth so hot, so soft and so good against his, the way he gripped his hips so hard a little bruises would form the other day, spiked electricity in Youngjae’s abdomen, a feeling so strong and scorching, it felt like the need was burning him alive.

 

Jaebum managed to back the younger boy against the wall, pressing his hands flatly against the surface on each side of Youngjae’s face, caging the boy in and giving him no chance to escape. He forced his knee between Youngjae’s thighs, feeling the younger boy quiver, shake against his skin. They didn’t stop kissing for a second, Jaebum swallowing the pretty little whimpers Youngjae was making, sounds and noises that felt like a music to his ears. Jaebum’s lungs burned, his lips felt numb from how hard Youngjae bit into them, the t-shirt felt too suffocating on his skin, the air around them was too hot, too thick and the whirlwind of emotions inside Jaebum was getting harder and harder to contain. The English books and work sheets were long forgotten, both of them already forgot why Jaebum came over since they were so engulfed in each other. “You can’t imagine what you do to me when you’re wearing my clothes,” Jaebum managed to whisper against Youngjae’s wet and warm mouth, his forehead resting against the younger boy’s. Youngjae was out of breath as well as Jaebum, his chest was raising rapidly and he had a fucked out look in his eyes, looking so far gone. Jaebum flicked his tongue against his lips, wetting them even more before he nuzzled his nose underneath Youngjae’s jawline, his lips coming into a contact with Youngjae’s soft and sensitive skin on his neck. Youngjae grabbed onto whatever part of Jaebum he could find, urging him to keep going by tilting his head slightly to the left, the cold wall sending shivers down his feverish skin. A beautiful, red and purple bruises bloomed underneath Jaebum’s lips as he sucked on the tender skin below Youngjae’s ear, a soft mewl slipping out of Youngjae’s lips as he bit into the soft flesh gently, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark, an imprint, a reminder for Youngjae who he belonged to. He smiled against his skin when he felt Youngjae’s fingers in his hair, twirling different strands of them around his fingers or simple burying his fingers in them, gently scratching his skin which earned him a soft purr from Jaebum. He pressed tiny kisses along his jawline, quick little pecks that were barely there, pressed small butterfly kisses up his Adam’s apple and on his chin. He quickly kissed his red lips again before looking at him. Youngjae was truly a sight. His lips were cherry red, bitten and raw, glossy and so beautiful, his eyes hazy and glimmering, and his cheeks adorably pink. The sweatshirt was bunched up around his waist, exposing the tiny bit of skin on his hips. Jaebum pressed the soft pad of his thumb against Youngjae’s bottom lip, his palm on Youngjae’s hip. “We should probably take this to the bedroom,” Youngjae whispered quietly, kissing Jaebum’s thumb before taking the hand in his. Youngjae’s hands were soft and warm to touch, whereas Jaebum’s were always cold and calloused from holding a pencil so much. Once you decide to become Architecture major, pencils basically became glued to your hand.

 

“Do you have something against hot, steamy wall sex?” Jaebum remarked nonchalantly, right eyebrow quirking up, his eyes trained on Youngjae’s face. The way he said it, so casually, matter-of-factly made Youngjae’s cheeks heat and blush up. The younger boy’s eyes went impossibly wide as he tried to splutter out some coherent answer but before he could say a proper sentence, Jaebum was kissing him again, this time with more tongue, more teeth, Jaebum’s lips burning against his own. Youngjae whimpered softly when he felt Jaebum suck softly on his tongue, Jaebum’s palms holding him close by his hips. Jaebum was the one to lead the kiss, to make the first move, to push Youngjae against the wall again, caging him in his arms. “Baby,” Jaebum purred against Youngjae’s lips, his thumb drawing circles on Youngjae’s hips who responded by a tiny mewl, “I wanna eat you out,” the older whispered, opening his eyes for a moment to see Youngjae bite into his lips gently, his eyes getting hazier and darker with the building tension and arousal. They managed to get into Youngjae’s bedroom in a tangled mess of limbs and kisses, Jaebum shedding his t-shirt in the process. Jaebum didn’t stop kissing Youngjae for not even a second, even when he laid him down on the queen sized bed, pushing the sheets and pillows away so they didn’t stain Youngjae’s freshly washed sheets. He spread his thighs gently as he fit in between them, hovering over the younger boy whose eyes were closed, his bottom lip between his teeth, his cheeks red and so pretty. Jaebum leaned down, pressing a small kiss in the corner of his mouth.

 

The older pushed Youngjae’s sweatshirt up so it pooled around his neck before pressing his lips on his left collarbone, the taste of sweaty skin and _Youngjae_ at the tip of his tongue pulling him on and wanting more. A trail of small red and purple and blue bruises adorned Youngjae’s pale skin on his prominent collarbones, like a temporary love tattoos. ( _They’d be darker and more sensitive in the morning and Youngjae would trail his fingers over them with a stupid grin plastered on his face._ ) There was a sigh of Jaebum’s name drifting through the air as the older circled his tongue around Youngjae’s nipple, as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked the small nub between his teeth until it hardened. Youngjae’s back arched, Jaebum’s hands strongly holding him down by his hips. They had the whole afternoon and night to them and he wanted to drag this out as much as he could. Jaebum remembered how sensitive Youngjae’s chest was, especially his nipples, his skin so damn sensitive to his touch. Youngjae mewled quietly when he felt Jaebum’s hot, wet mouth trailing open mouthed kisses down his chest, the tip of his tongue peeking out just a tiny bit. Youngjae’s beautiful caramel skin glistened with sheer layer of sweat as Jaebum’s hands moved down his hips to the hem of Youngjae’s boxers. He hooked his fingers around the hem, pressing few butterfly kisses on his lower abdomen. Jaebum could feel how hard Youngjae was, the arousal too strong and almost unbearable. His jeans were too tight as well, his half hard cock trapped uncomfortably in the tight fabric of his boxers. “You’re good, sweetheart?” Jaebum asked Youngjae gently who nodded, a soft smile adorning his dark red lips. His eyes opened for a moment, eyes hazy and unfocused, the obvious desire written behind his pupils. “Peachy,” Youngjae chuckled softly, the inner bratty persona making its comeback. He always got bratty and commanding during sex but Jaebum knew how and when to make him shut up. ( _Either it was with two of his fingers in his mouth or with Youngjae’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock. Both ways worked wonders._ )

 

Jaebum took Youngjae’s underwear off in one swiff motion, his hard cock hot and flush, the tip dark red, and the same shade as Youngjae’s lips. It curled prettily on Youngjae’s abdomen, desperately ready to be taken care of. Jaebum bit into his bottom lip when he saw the fading hickeys on Youngjae’s thighs, the memory of Youngjae riding him at the backseat of his car, only in Jaebum’s plaid shirt and leather jacket sent a string of arousal straight to Jaebum’s cock and he had to stop himself from groaning. He couldn’t help himself but lean down, kissing softly one of the fading marks before sucking at the skin harshly. Youngjae’s high pitched whimper bounced off the walls of the room, his hips instantly bucking up to chase the friction he needed so much.

 

“Sit on my face, pretty baby,” Jaebum whispered suddenly, voice deep, hoarse, thick with lust, his lips hovering over the tip of Youngjae’s cock. He didn’t give in, even when Youngjae whimpered desperately, his hips trying to reach Jaebum’s face. He pinned his hips harshly to the mattress, his fingers digging into the soft and plush skin. He helped Youngjae to sit up, waiting for him to scramble onto his knees. Youngjae was almost shaking with anticipation, his thighs quivering as he maneuvered himself over Jaebum’s chest, knees digging firmly into the soft mattress beneath. He let go of his sweatshirt, letting it fall down again before Jaebum gently pushed it up, just above Youngjae’s bum. “C’mon baby, just a bit higher,” Jaebum whispered, his larger hands now kneading Youngjae’s buttcheeks gently, pinching the skin softly. Youngjae sighed quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as he shuffled on his knees so he was closer to Jaebum. Jaebum’s face was then engulfed in soft warmth of Youngjae’s ass and he smirked to himself before spreading his asscheeks tenderly, his cock twitching at the sight of Youngjae’s pretty, pink, puckered hole. He blew on it gently, the hot air hitting the sensitive skin making Youngjae shiver. Youngjae spread his knees a bit more, his fingers fisting the sweatshirt and holding it at place. He bit harshly into his bottom lip, his cock pulsing as he felt the slightest touch of Jaebum’s tongue circling his hole. He was shy to admit it at first but he loved being eaten out. He loved it more than getting his cock sucked or getting jerked off, he could come just by Jaebum fucking him with his tongue. A beautiful, high pitched moan escaped Youngjae’s throat as Jaebum pushed him down more on his tongue, his lips slicked with spit and so wonderfully hot against his hole. Jaebum alternated between going slow, dragging his tongue lazily across Youngjae’s deep pink hole, barely touching the skin and fucking into him with his tongue out of nowhere, making Youngjae tip forward, almost falling if it wasn’t for Jaebum’s palm spread flatly on his stomach, holding him in place.

 

He sucked harshly on the tender skin, the obscene wet sounds molding beautifully with Youngjae’s low moans and high pitched whimpers whenever he let his tongue past the ring of muscles. Youngjae was always so beautifully responsive to every Jaebum’s touch or kiss, his whole body tensed and his pretty thick thighs quivering, his bottom lip permanently between his teeth. Jaebum only wished to see his face, scrunched up in pleasure, he wished he could see the little wrinkle between his furrowed eyebrows, his pretty round cheeks that were permanently painted with rose blush. Jaebum might be an art freak, an art junkie, call it however you want but no art piece could ever compare to Youngjae having his ass eaten, a sight made only and only for Jaebum to see. Jaebum’s nose was smushed against Youngjae’s crack and he could really only breathe through his mouth if he got the chance, his fingers now digging roughly into the plush of Youngjae’s ass to keep him spread apart, his lungs burning in his chest from the lack of oxygen. “Oh my god,” Youngjae moaned out, out of breath, his voice low and _wrecked,_ when Jaebum managed to fuck his tongue in partially deep. The way Youngjae moaned his name over and over again, a hast of _JaebumJaebumJaebum_ and _pleasemoreplease_ , made him suck a bit harder than before, trying to fuck into him as deeply as he could, making Youngjae fall forward and bracing his hands on Jaebum’s thighs. Youngjae’s cock was painfully hard, scorching to the touch and there was a pool of precum forming on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum tried not to cream his pants the very second Youngjae clenched around his hole, slowly rocking his hips in sync with Jaebum’s tongue. His cock twitched desperately, his fingers digging into Jaebum’s thighs, his teeth burrowed in his lip so deeply he almost drew blood. “Darling, fuck yourself on my tongue for a bit, will you?” Jaebum whispered huskily, breathily, his throat burning and his chest heaving. Youngjae nearly lost it, another helpless whimper leaving his throat as he tried to compose himself, straightening his back a little bit.

 

“Jae, I-I need to…-,” Youngjae groaned out as he rocked his hips, Jaebum’s tongue barely touching his hole. He sank down even more, Jaebum’s face now completely engulfed by Youngjae, almost suffocating him but making him hard even more. There was something so incredibly wonderful about being surrounded by nothing but his boyfriend(‘s ass), his skin soft and hot to touch, his smell completely opiating his senses. “Need to come,” Youngjae stuttered out, the movement of his hips more jerked instead of fluid. He tried to get as much as friction as he possibly could, Jaebum’s hands now just holding him by his hips, occasionally helping him to rock harder against his tongue, to fuck himself a bit better. Jaebum groaned, the deep vibration of his voice against Youngjae’s hole making him moan and writhe in Jaebum’s hands, his cock getting harder and harder with every flick of his tongue. Jaebum’s left hand instinctively wrapped around Youngjae’s rock hard cock, making the boy almost scream. He circled his thumb around the slit, slow and steady motions, before dipping his finger into the slit, his tongue now lazily licking across Youngjae’s hole. Youngjae’s thighs were shaking, his breathing uneven. His head was thrown back, mouth wide open and his eyes shut tightly as a strung of little _oh’_ s and _ah’_ s left his pretty mouth. Jaebum stroked him in the same pace as he moved his tongue, slow and teasing, trying to drag out the orgasm as much as he could. He knew Youngjae came harder and better when his orgasm was delayed as much as it could be, his body stiff and basically unmoving. Jaebum felt his boxers getting soaked more and more with precum when Youngjae clenched around his tongue even more, his hard cock twitching in his hand. Youngjae whimpered out something that sounded a lot like ‘ _I’m so close’,_ his hands grabbing onto whatever part of Jaebum he could find as he felt the long awaited orgasm finally built up in his abdomen.

 

The fiery mix of desire and lust and arousal settled deeply in his abdomen, pooling higher and higher and almost reaching the brim. Jaebum stroked him quicker, his thumb still circling the slit. He pressed his tongue flatly against his hole, sucking on the skin, dipping the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscles. At this point Youngjae couldn’t stop whimpering, it was all getting a bit too much and he just wanted to come. He tried to fuck his cock into Jaebum’s hand a bit faster but was abruptly stopped by Jaebum’s right hand holding his hips in place. Youngjae pleaded and begged, his voice completely gone and hoarse, his voice scrunched in pleasure and desperation. It didn’t take long for Youngjae to come: Jaebum needed to move his hand a bit faster, fuck his tongue into Youngjae a bit deeper and the boy was coming, hard. He moaned, so loudly and so prettily, the whimper of Jaebum name so pretty and sweet, as he threw his head back, a white spurts of come covering his soft tummy. His thighs were quivering and Youngjae just then realized how strongly the muscles in his thighs burned from having them spread apart so much. Jaebum stroked him through his high, his lips pressing tiny kisses on his asscheeks, his hand still moving leisurely on his cock until Youngjae whimpered again but that time because of oversensitivity.

 

“Oh my god,” Youngjae whispered, his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead when he was laying on his back, snuggled in the sheets as Jaebum came back from the bathroom. He cleaned them both up, being as gentle as he possibly could and pressing soft kisses on Youngjae’s thighs whenever he touched his oversensitive cock. “I don’t think you’ve ever ate me out this good,” Youngjae smiled blissfully, looking a bit like he was high. His cheeks were still red, his eyes smiling and twinkling. Jaebum hadn’t seen anything more beautiful.  


 

* * *

yell at me or leave prompts [here](https://twitter.com/rosacesuga) and [here](http://rosacesuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
